


Agent Margaret Carter

by cassiopeiasara, sarah_dude



Series: Undercover Lovin' [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie deals with a home invasion, one wearing a gold dress and blonde wig.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Well who else would it be? Good Lord, that’s the third time this month. It’s just a wig this time, for God sakes.”</i></p><p> </p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Margaret Carter

Peggy stumbled a little as she neared the door and slid her heels off, leaning slightly against the frame.  She tucked them under her right arm as she fished in her purse for the keys and unlocked the front door. She sighed as she dropped her shoes on the floor and locked the door behind her.

Tonight had been exhausting at best and her golden dress and blonde wig were beginning to itch.  She walked into the foyer, dropped her keys in the dish near the door and tipped her head to listen for the familiar sounds of Angie pacing the floor reciting a new script or singing idly to the radio.

When she was met with only silence, she reasoned Angie was already asleep. _Perhaps there’s pie left_. She turned toward the kitchen but faltered as someone lunged at her back.

Peggy found her balance quickly but it was hard to maintain with the constant flailing her attacker was displaying. She attempted to turn so she could see the assailant but her earlier mission left her weaker than she’d realized. Peggy concentrated instead on the fighting style and tried to get a read on possible attributes when she realized she recognized the weight and in the soft glow of the hallway saw a familiar manicured hand. She rolled her eyes as she used the new information to flip her opponent and shook her head when they came face to face.

Angie was still squirming and kicking her legs as Peggy pinned her arms to the floor.

“Angie, calm down,” she urged as she pried the candlestick from the smaller woman’s hands.

Angie looked up with frantic eyes. “Wait, how do you know my-” she paused as recognition dawned on her face.  “English?”

“Well who else would it be? Good Lord, that’s the _third_ time this month. It’s just a wig this time, for God sakes.” Peggy released one of her hands from Angie’s arms as she pointed to the blonde hair.

“I’m sorry-” Angie stopped as she noticed Peggy start to remove the wig. Angie reached up to still the movement and considered Peggy for a moment. “Hey, it’s not a bad look for you.”  

Peggy lowered her hand again and let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m honestly not kidding about getting your eyes checked.”

Angie smiled as she fingered the ends of a blonde lock.“I’m just sayin’ Pegs, there are ways to make your hair permanently blonde y’know.”  
  
“I am very happy as a brunette thank you very much.”

Angie shrugged. “Just makin’ an observation.”

“Are you now? That seems to be an area of struggle for you as of late.”

Angie let out an indignant huff. “Whatcha mean English?”

Peggy smiled slowly as she was struck with an idea. “Perhaps I should make myself unforgettable so you don’t have so much trouble remembering me.”

“But Pegs, it’s not that-” Her words are cut off by a gentle yet insistent pair of lips.

Peggy smiled as she felt Angie begin to respond to her kiss and drag her hands up Peggy’s arms and into her hair. She squirmed a little when she felt Angie give the wig a gentle tug. She broke away after a moment and stood up, offering a hand to Angie so she could do the same. “Bedroom?” Peggy asked, her breath a bit shallow and her tone more desperate than she would have liked.

Angie winked at her. “Yours or mine doll?”

Peggy reached up to her hairline, removed the wig and dropped it to the floor before she advanced on Angie and brought her hands up to cradle the other woman’s face. Her lips hovered just above Angie’s as she affirmed, “Mine.”

It was an answer and a claim wrapped up in one and Angie smiled almost shyly as Peggy kissed her again.

She started to back Angie toward the small staircase leading up to their bedrooms but stopped as Angie let out a small whine. Peggy pulled away slowly, already missing the warmth of Angie’s mouth.

“Hmm, what is it darling?”

“It’s kinda hard to walk backwards and kiss ya at the same time.”

Peggy looked quickly from the staircase to Angie. “I see your dilemma.” She tilted her head in consideration for a moment then offered, “Would you like a lift?”

Angie knit her eyebrows in confusion as Peggy placed Angie’s hands around her neck and bent down slightly, gripping Angie’s hips.

“What the-”

“It helps, my dear, if you don’t speak and just wrap your legs around me.” Peggy lifted Angie’s hips and Angie didn’t say another word as Peggy carried her up the stairs, muffling Angie’s giggles with her continued kisses.

****

After about 10 strides, Peggy decided that the bedroom was clearly too far away, and pushed Angie up against the wall, a move that Angie didn't offer a complaint for.

Angie had taken her command to wrap her legs around her waist with enthusiasm, and Peggy's concentration all but disappeared the moment Angie started squeezing her thighs in time to the movement of their lips.

Peggy's blood was already running quickly through her veins from the impromptu fight, but now with Angie in her arms, it ran thicker, hotter and Peggy struggled to keep her head on straight.

She chuckled at the thought of keeping anything straight around Angie.

She pressed closer, her fingers digging in more to the pliable skin of Angie's upper thighs and listened closely to the hitch in Angie's breath.

"Peggy, Pegs...I'm, oh _God_ , all for not waiting the handful of steps it'll take to reach the bedroom but, oh!" Angie jumped slightly as Peggy bit down on the juncture of her neck. "Damn."

Peggy soothed the bite with a light lick, and then leant back to look Angie in the eye. "You were saying?"

"Huh?"

Peggy chuckled "All for..." She leant in again, nuzzling slightly against the light bruise that was already beginning to form. "Not waiting..." She opened her mouth against the line of Angie's jaw again. "But...?"

Angie melted against the wall, her hands grasping almost painfully at Peggy's collar. "Don’t mind me English, I don't know what I'm saying."

Peggy hummed. "Don't know what you're saying." She kissed lightly across Angie's cheek. "Don't know who I am half the time..." Peggy pulled back again and looked Angie in the eye. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson you _don't_ forget."

Angie blinked and Peggy grinned a wicked dark thing as she pushed closer, driving the breath from Angie's body.

Peggy let Angie's legs fall to the ground and let her hands come up to Angie's, untangling them from around her neck and pressed them against the wallpaper either side of her head.

"You know the word to say if you want to stop?" Peggy raised her eyebrows as she awaited confirmation, sure Angie would enjoy what she had planned, not wanting to presume too much, but the ready approval came in the form of Angie's fast nod and, with the unspoken permission,  Peggy tightened her hold around Angie’s wrists.

"Well then, let’s begin... _who am I_?"

Angie's chest tightened and her whole body started to burn as if Peggy’s words were a well lit match that sent her body up in flames. She trusted Peggy, but hadn't known what she would do and this, this was new.

"Peg...Peggy?" She stuttered out, aware that it was both the right and wrong answer. Peggy hauled one of her leg's back up to rest against her hip and let her hand trail upwards under Angie's nightgown. It was maddening, Peggy teasingly scratched one nail against the back of Angie's sensitive upper thigh until she was squirming.

"Who am I?"

"Peggy." Angie gasped out, "Peggy Carter."

Peggy smiled slightly and in reward for Angie's eager cooperation let herself fall forwards to kiss Angie again. She took her time, nibbling across Angie's lower lips and drawing moans easily from her, working her hand closer to Angie's centre.

"Who am I?"

"Margaret Carter. Margaret Peggy..." Angie squeaked as Peggy brushed her hand across her underwear and she mindlessly rubbed herself against Peggy. "...Carter."

She teased at the fabric of Angie's underwear, until Angie was practically panting against her, clawing at the back of Peggy's neck with one hand whilst Peggy continued to hold the other against the wall.

"Who am I?"

Angie tried to lean in for a kiss, but Peggy pulled further way. Her whole body was vibrating with the movements of Peggy's hand and the tone of Peggy's command. Never did she think she could respond like this to a simple question.

"Agent Margaret Carter....Captain Margaret Carter, Lieutenant Margaret Carter, well I don't know your rank but _God_ Peggy _please_ I'll never mistake you for anyone ever again, _please_."

Peggy's arm went slack. She knew the game she had embarked on with Angie, but she hadn't paused to consider how far Angie would take it, or how she would respond to hearing her title said in such a situation. Her head felt hazy with the effect of it, throat dry and with Angie's eager body undulating against hers, she felt herself react.

She kissed Angie roughly, all pretense of control slipping away as she let both of her hands grasp Angie's hips as she worked her upper thigh between Angie's legs and began rocking against her. "Say it again." Her voice catching on her own arousal.

Angie groaned, her head falling back against the wall as Peggy worked her teeth tirelessly against her neck. She might regret telling Peggy that was her ultimate weakness one day, but it didn't seem to be any day soon.

"Agent Margaret Carter?"

Peggy growled, the sound resonating from deep within her chest.

"Who am I?" She bit out, her heart racing faster and faster as she slipped her hand underneath Angie's underwear, and begun to circle and tease her clit, trying desperately to maintain a controlled rhythm but found it harder as Angie answered again.

"Agent _oh_ Margaret Carter."

She circled faster, searching for the places she knew made Angie shudder and gasp. "Say it again."

"Oh, Peggy, please just...."

" **Say it again**." Peggy slid her fingers into Angie’s opening, bringing her thumb up to continue circling Angie’s clit.

"Jesus."

Peggy chuckled hotly against Angie's neck, but didn't cease her movement. "I thought we established that the whole point of this lesson was that you didn't confuse me for someone I'm not." She curled her fingers and raised her other hand to scratch at the base of Angie's neck, revelling in the shuddering groan that left Angie's body.

"You seem pretty heavenly to me right now." Angie breathed out, meeting Peggy's lips in a wet and messy kiss.

Peggy leveraged the back of her hand against her thigh and pushed her whole body into the next thrust.

" _God_ , Peggy! Just there, oh please..." Peggy kept up the pressure until she could feel the tell of Angie’s pulse quickening before her breaking point and grinned in triumph a few moments later when Angie shuddered against her. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph, _Peggy_."

Peggy happily hummed against Angie's cheek, pressing small kisses against the smooth skin as Angie tried to catch her breath, her eyes closed. "Peggy." Angie wheezed, "Peggy Carter. Jesus Christ Peggy Carter. Peggy. I got it...Peggy."

"That would be my name, yes."

"Agent?"

Peggy bit back a small growl as she eased her fingers out and flexed them slightly, pushing down the urge to work Angie right back up to the point where she was crawling out of her skin.

"That..." Peggy admitted, "Was an unexpected discovery." She cocked her eyebrow with a thought.  "One I'm willing to explore if you are."

Angie gave a disbelieving chuckle. "Are you kiddin' me Pegs? Ready and willing for any discoveries and lessons. Reading, willing and very very present." She wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck and drew her in for a long and decadent kiss.

"Although, now I'm wondering how quickly I could've learned arithmetic if you had used your 'teaching methods'." Peggy rolled her eyes. "What?! I'm not kidding around, I had to take that quiz twice."

Peggy stepped back. "Well, if this lesson needs to be retaught....what?"

Peggy was faced by a very guilty looked Angie.

"Well..." Angie started. "It never _really_ needed to be taught in the first place?"

Peggy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Angie chuckled nervously and rung her hands together. "I knew it was you all along."

"Why on _earth_ would you attack me with a candlestick then?!"

"Because its fun!" Angie cried out. "And it ended in kissing, really hot kissing, and God Peggy, Lord am I glad I tricked you because I can't feel my legs right now!"

Peggy sighed and let her head fall against Angie's collarbone. "You're going to be the death of me aren't you?"

Angie grinned. "No need to sound so down about it... _Agent_."

Peggy groaned and pulled her in for a full bodied hug. "I'm going to our bedroom, to sleep. Wake me when you aren't an arse."

Angie beamed at Peggy who called her room 'theirs' for the first time. "Sure you wanna sleep in that bed Pegs? I got some case files that need to be looked at." Angie wiggled her eyebrows and started unbuttoning her nightdress. "Some...sensitive materials that need handling, if you will."

"I thought you couldn't feel your legs?"

"Well you'll just have to carry me the rest of the way then, won't you."

"Yes." Peggy grumbled, sweeping Angie up in a bridal hold. "Because that worked so well the last time we tried that."  


**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed our final installment in the Undercover Lovin series. 
> 
> Co-written and co-beta'ed so any mistakes are ours, please fell free to point any out so we can fix 'em!
> 
> We've had a blast writing this series, thank you as always for reading and let us know how you liked it.


End file.
